Un pas en avant zéro en arrière
by Dinou
Summary: c dans le titre


**Stargate SG-1**

**Un pas en avant, zéro en arrière**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Résumé** : un petit saut dans le temps, un grand saut pour les shippers

**Genre** : romance Sam/Jack

**Rating** : PG-13 (d'après Vicky certains passages sont un peu chauds, alors... je fais que constater ce que je lis ! Non j'insère pas mes commentaires, je relis seulement)

**Saison** : pas plus loin que la saison 7, grand max Chimera, j'ai pas encore vu après !

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de la série Stargate SG-1 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette fanfiction, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir également les fans comme moi de la série, alors merci de ne pas me traîner devant les tribunaux.

**Note de l'auteur** : j'ai commencé cette fic pendant l'année scolaire l'année dernière, je l'ai fini cette été au brouillon, et je n'ai réussi à la taper que maintenant, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! (en tout cas moi je l'ai attendu la fin !!!) Bonne lecture !

**Dédicace** : cette ff est pour Vicky, Mizuki, Carter 1979, Celya, Asteries, petite maman de Dinou sur le forum, j'ai nommé, Shishi, Drusilla (encore merci pour les photos !!!), Sva (je sais qu'à la fac de Lyon, y a pas mal de boulot, mais tu pourrais dire coucou une fois de temps en temps par mail !!!), Alice (je ne t'oublie pas) et sans oublié tous les membres du SADUED, ainsi que tous ceux et celles que je connais.

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

??? : « Il a intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse cette fois ! »

??? 2 : « Monsieur je suis sûre qu'il en a une excellente. »

??? 3 : « Je l'espère Teal'c. »

??? 4 : « Mais quand même ! »

S : « Daniel vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ?!? »

D : « Mais avouez quand même que là il abuse ! Ca fait une heure qu'on attend ! »

T : « Daniel Jackson a raison. Un tel retard n'est pas habituel de sa part. »

??? 5 : « Excusez mon retard. »

Tous : « Ce n'est rien général. » dirent-ils.

Et oui, chose étrange, pour une fois ce n'était pas Jack qu'ils attendaient mais le Général Hammond.

J : « Alors mon Général, c'est quoi votre excuse ? » dit Jack sur un ton désinvolte.

H : « Vous aviez mieux à faire Colonel ? »

J : « Oui monsieur ! » assura Jack.

H : « Quoi donc ? Vos rapports en retard ? » lança le Général pensant faire taire son subordonné.

J : « Monsieur, j'avais un rendez vous important. » dit Jack sérieusement.

Sam partit à rire doucement.

H : « Un problème Major ? »

S : « Non mon Général. Mon Colonel, ils vont devoir attendre encore un peu. » lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

D : « Hein ? »

S : « Le Colonel avait rendez vous avec ses poissons ; »

Daniel s'attendait à quelque chose d'autre resta muet quelques secondes.

D : « Donc pour répondre à votre question mon Général, non il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, mais nous commencions à nous poser des questions. »

Hammond sourit.

H : « Si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est pour vous dire que vous partez en mission immédiatement. »

J : « Oh joie ! »

Hammond ne fit pas attention à la remarque de son second.

H : « Vous partez pour le site alpha. La tok'râ a besoins de notre aide. »

J : « Trop de bonheur. »

H : « Colonel ! » dit-il durement. « Vous partez dans trente minutes. Jacob vous expliquera tout une fois que vous serez sur place. Rompez ! »

Hammond partit alors vers son bureau laissant SG-1 en salle de briefing. »

D : « Je me demande ce qu'il se passe. »

T : « Idem ici Daniel Jackson. »

J : « On verra ça une fois sur place. Allons nous préparer ; »

Et ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour se préparer à cette nouvelle mission.

**Salle d'embarquement :**

H : « Bonne chance SG-1. »

J : « Au revoir mon Général. Allez, allons dire coucou à papa ! » dit-il en regardant Sam.

Celle lui sourit à nouveau et ils passèrent la porte des étoile, suivis peu de temps après de Teal'c et de Daniel.

Mais ils furent surpris lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté.

J : « Carter ? »

S : « Oui mon Colonel ? »

J : « Vous étiez au courant du changement de déco style SG-C pour le site alpha ? »

S : « Non mon Colonel. »

J : « Daniel ? Teal'c ? »

D : « Non plus. »

T : « Idem ici. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, des soldats armés jusqu'aux dents entrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à la salle d'embarquement.

J : « Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ?!? »

??? : « Excellente question ! »

Tous se retournèrent pour voir... »

J : « Oh pour l'amour du ciel ! »

??? : « Je te le fais pas dire ! »

... un autre Jack avec quelques cheveux blancs en plus.

S : « Il semblerait que nous ayons fait un saut dans le temps, dans l'avenir mon Colonel. »

J : « Ca m'en a tout l'air Major, aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas Général et j'ai pas les cheveux aussi blancs ! »

J 2 : « Vous venez de quand ? »

D : « 2003 ; »

J 2 : « Ah oui ! J'avais oublié notre petit saut dans le temps ! »

??? : « Que veux tu, tu te fais vieux ! »

J 2 : « Daniel ? »

D 2 : « Oui ? »

J 2 : « La ferme ! »

J : « Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait sourire Major ? »

S : « Certaines choses ne changerons jamais monsieur. »

D : « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Sam. »

J : « Moi non plus ! »

T : « Je crois que le Major Carter parle de cette amitié qui vous lie vous et Daniel Jackson, O'Neill. »

J 2 : « Bon, allez, direction l'infirmerie ! »

Tous y allèrent. Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'infirmerie, un soldat intercepta le Général O'Neill.

Soldat : « Excusez moi mon Général, un problème avec SG-5 réclame votre présence. »

J 2 : « J'arrive. Bon vous connaissez le chemin. »

Tous acquiescèrent et le Général partit régler le problème de SG-5.

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Janet semblait les attendre de pieds fermes.

Jan : « Bonjour. Bienvenue en 2006. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous examiner. »

Tous passèrent entre les mains délicates de Janet. Au bout d'une heure, tous étaient prêts à rejoindre le Général O'Neill. Alors qu'ils allaient s'en aller, une personne entra dans l'infirmerie.

??? : « Janet ? »

Jan : « Sam ! Alors comment te sens tu ? »

S 2 : « Bien merci, en fait je... » Mais elle s'arrêta quand elle vit SG-1. « Ah oui c'est vrai ! Je ne me souvenais plus quand vous deviez débarquer ! »

Cette Sam avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, qui étaient retenus par une pince. Elle était vêtue d'un treillis militaire bleu.

Jan : « Le Général O'Neill vous attend. » leur rappela Janet.

J : «Ah oui c'est vrai ! Alors en route mauvaise troupe. »

Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie.

S 2 : « C'est vrai que nous étions vraiment pathétique ! » dit Sam.

Jan : « Non, tu crois ? »

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire.

Jan : « Bon alors, que vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »

Et commença une conversation entre les deux femmes, qui ne fait pas avancer l'histoire et donc je n'écrirai pas !

Pendant ce temps là, en salle de briefing, les deux Jack s'expliquaient : le premier expliquait au second comment ils avaient atterri ici.

J : « D'ailleurs Carter faites moi penser à en toucher deux mots au Général Hammond une fois que nous serons rentrés à la maison. »

S : « Je n'y manquerai pas mon Colonel. »

J 2 : « Ne t'en prends pas à George, il n'y est pour rien ! »

J : « Ouais ouais... On verra ! »

J 2 : « Bon, Major Carter, j'ai fait appeler votre double pour qu'elle vous donne un coup de main pour rentrer chez vous. Daniel, un soldat va vous conduire jusqu'à votre double pour que vous puissiez bavasser autant que vous le voudrez sans que j'ai à vous entendre. Teal'c ? Kelno'rim ? » Le jaffa acquiesça. « Je m'en doutais ! Et quant à toi ? » dit-il en se tournant vers Jack : « Salle de sport ? »

J : « Ouaip ! »

J 2 : « Je me surpasse en ce moment ! »

S 2 : « Ah bon ? » dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

J 2 : « Ah ah ah ! C'est pas drôle. »

Sam 2 lui sourit.

J 2 : « Bon, mesdames, je vous laisse vous débrouiller. »

S & S 2 : « Bien sûr. »

Alors tous partirent à leurs occupations. Les deux Sam commencèrent à travailler sur le moyen de rentrer à la maison. Les deux Daniel discutaient des grandes découvertes, Teal'c « kelno'rimait » tranquillement car son double était occupé sur une autre planète, et un Jack s'excitait sur un pauvre punching-ball qui ne lui avait rien fait pendant que l'autre écoutait des briefings plus ou moins intéressants. Au bout d'un moment, Jack lâcha le sac de sable, prit une douche puis se balada dans les couloirs. Ses pas les menèrent tout naturellement au laboratoire du Major Carter. Quand il arriva sur le pas de la porte, ce qu'il vit le surpris. Cette Sam donnait le sein à un tout petit bébé. Jack ne préféra pas signaler sa présence et resta quelques secondes à regarder la mère et l'enfant... Elle était si belle comme ça... Mais tout à coup, une question lui vint à l'esprit : qui était le père de cet enfant ?!? Alors il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le labo, mais il ne vit aucune photo, alors il préféra laisser la mère et l'enfant. Il continua d'arpenter les couloirs de la base avec une seule et unique question en tête : qui était le père de l'enfant ? Sans trop savoir comment, il arriva en salle de briefing et la vit désertée. Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils lourdement et continua de cogiter. Pour lui, la seule solution acceptable était que ce soit lui le père, mais vu le comportement de Sam par rapport au règlement, il devait se rendre à l'évidence que ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Mais alors qui ? Ce Pete ??? NON !!! Et encore une fois NON ! Il continuait de réfléchir quand son double entra dans la pièce.

J 2 : « Qu'est ce qui te contrarie ? »

J : « Je ne suis pas contrarié ! »

J 2 : « Oui c'est ça à d'autres ! »

J : « Lâche moi le treillis ok ?!? »

J 2 : « Ouh ! Je te laisse te calmer et on en rediscute plus tard... Mais tu sais quoi ? »

J : « Non ! »

J 2 : « J'ai une vie de rêve si je laisse de côté les serpents et autres bestioles. » dit-il en quittant la pièce

Alors Jack réfléchi aux paroles de son double. Une vie de rêve ??? Pour lui une vie de rêve c'est : Sam et lui, ensemble, fondant une famille... Un sourire naquît sur son visage. « Peut être est ce moi ? » Il fallait qu'il en sache plus.

De son côté, Sam prenait un café au mess. Elle se posait des questions sur son avenir. Pourquoi avait elle laissé pousser ses cheveux ? Elle avait remarqué une alliance à la main gauche de son double, alors avec qui était elle mariée ??? Jack peut être... Oh oui ! Pour elle, c'était le seul avec lequel elle voulait se marier... C'est vrai qu'il y avait Pete, mais, même si elle tenait beaucoup à lui, elle ne l'aimerait jamais autant qu'elle aimait Jack. Elle continua de cogiter tout en se rendant dans son labo. Alors qu'elle allait entrer, elle entendit une conversation entre Janet et Sam 2.

Jan : « Tu arrives à dormir ? »

S 2 : « Tu sais Janet, avec les enfants c'est pas évident. Maureen fait souvent des cauchemars la nuit et avec l'arrivée de Jordan... »

Jan : « Je vois. »

S 2 : « Je crois que ça vient des gènes tok'râ que Jack et moi lui avons transmis. »

Jan : « En effet, c'est possible. »

S 2 : « Heureusement que Jack est là. »

Jan : « Je me demande ce que tu ferais sans ton mari, le grand Jack O'Neill ! »

Sam écoutait attentivement et essayait d'assimiler les données : elle avait deux enfants, Maureen et Jordan, un mari, et le plus de tout c'est que c'était Jack. Alors d'autres questions arrivèrent à grands pas dans son cerveau : comment, où et quand s'étaient-ils déclarés ? Quand s'étaient-ils mariés ? Comment l'avait pris son père ? Avaient-ils eu une dérogation ? Avait-elle démissionné ? Y travaillait-elle comme civile ? Elle se posait encore de multiples questions quand Janet ouvrit la porte.

Jan : « Tout va bien Major ? »

S : « Hein ? Oui oui, tout va bien ! Ca ne peut pas aller mieux ! Bon, nous nous remettons au travail ? » demanda-t-elle à son double avec un grand sourire.

S 2 : « Allons y »

Et les dames repartirent dans leurs délires scientifiques pour que SG-1 retourne à son époque. Elles travaillèrent ainsi jusqu'au dîner. Sam se sentait comme libérée d'un poids.

Ils allèrent tous dîner au mess et Sam fit en sorte d'être assise juste à côté de Jack. Ce dernier n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là... Sam sentit une grande audace monter en elle. Tout doucement, elle commença par frôler la main de Jack. A ce contact les deux protagonistes frissonnèrent. Puis tout doucement, elle rapprocha encore sa main de celle de Jack, pour ainsi rester en contact avec Jack. Ce dernier hallucinait et se demandait à quoi Sam jouait. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit par un sourire. Puis, elle lui fit du pied sous la table sans que les autres ne voient quoi que ce soir ou ne se doutent de quoi que ce soit. Jack faisait tout pour ne pas laisser paraître le trouble que faisait naître Sam en lui. Jack décida, à la vue du comportement de Sam, de lui infliger le même genre de torture. Alors, il posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et commença les caresses. Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, Sam ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, ça n'avait pas l'air de la gêner. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin du repas. Le fait qu'ils étaient en public, rajoutait du piment à la situation. Une fois le repas terminé, Sam arrêta de faire du pied à Jack et prit la main de ce dernier dans la sienne. Elle entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Jack. Surpris, Jack regarda Sam dans les yeux. Cette dernière lui sourit, puis lâcha la main de Jack et partit vers les quartiers qu'on lui avait assignés pour la nuit. Jack resta quelques secondes sans bouger à fixer la porte par laquelle Sam avait quitté le mess.

J 2 : « Oh réveille toi ! » lui dit son double en lui souriant.

J : « Hein ? »

J 2 : « Allez viens ! Je t'offre une bière dans mon bureau ! »

Jack acquiesça et suivit son double alors que les autres regagnaient leurs quartiers respectifs.

Dans le bureau du Général O'Neill, les deux hommes buvaient tranquillement leur bière.

J 2 : « Alors ? »

J : « Alors quoi ? »

J 2 : « Je peux savoir ce qui te préoccupait tout à l'heure ? »

J : « Non ! »

J 2 : « Jack, jack, jack !!! Je suis toi ! Je sais ce que tu as vu et ce que tu penses ! »

J : « Tiens donc ! J'aimerais bien voir ça ! »

J 2 : « Tu es allé au labo de Carter et tu l'as vue avec le bébé. » Jack en resta abasourdi. « Impressionnant n'est ce pas ? »

J : «... »

J 2 : « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, on a une vie de rêve... »

A ce moment là...

« Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles. Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles. »

J 2 : « Faut que je te laisse, le devoir m'appelle ! » dit-il en sortant de son bureau.

Jack, quant à lui, profita du départ de son double pour retourner les cadres des photos qui trônaient sur le bureau de Jack 2 vers lui. Ce qu'il vit le ravit : sur l'une il y avait Sam et lui s'embrassant, et vue leurs tenues, c'était à leur mariage. Sur une autre, on voyait Sam enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, et sur une troisième il était avec Sam et deux bébés. Il resta quelques instants à regarder cette dernière photo... Son double avait raison, il avait une vie de rêve. Alors Jack quitta le bureau de son double et partit en direction de ses quartiers pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Le lendemain matin, Jack et Sam arrivèrent ensemble au mess, tout sourire.

D : « Yes !!! » dit-il en voyant les deux militaires.

D 2 : « Non non non ! Y a rien là... pour le moment ! »

D : « Parce que va y avoir ? » demanda t-il à son double plein d'espoir.

D 2 : « Oh que oui ! Mais occupe toi donc de tes affaires personnelles ! » lui dit-il droit dans les yeux.

D : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

D 2 : « Ah oui ? »

D : « Oui. » lui assura t-il.

D 2 : « Si je te dis... je ne sais pas moi... infirmerie... blouse blanche... médecin... Jan... »

D : « C'est bon, c'est bon ! Pas besoin d'en dire plus ! » le coupa-t-il. « C'est vrai que sur ce coup là, je ne suis pas meilleur que Jack... »

D 2 : « T'en fais pas pour ça ! »

Daniel regarda son double dans les yeux et le vit sourire. Il posa un regard interrogateur sur son double mais ce dernier avait déjà reprit son bol de céréales là où il l'avait laissé.

Après un petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, les deux Sam repartirent se plonger dans les équations. Jack continuait de cogiter pour savoir comment faire pour que Sam n'ait plus peur d'avancer. Daniel, quant à lui, essayait de dépasser sa peur pour, une fois rentré, parler à Janet. Teal'c, quant à lui, les observait tous en se demandant quand les uns et les autres allaient arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Lui-même se posait des questions sur sa place et se vie à cette époque, mais son double n'étant pas là, il ne pouvait avoir aucune réponse.

**Dans le labo de Sam** :

S 2 : « Tu m'excuses un instant, je dois te laisser car je dois aller voir le Général. »

S : « Bien sûr ! »

Alors Sam 2 quitta le labo et partit en direction du bureau de son mari.

**Bureau du Général O'Neill** :

S 2 : « Salut ! » dit-elle en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

J 2 : « Salut ! » lui dit-il en lui offrant un sourire ravageur.

S 2 : « Alors tu t'en sors ? » lui demanda-t-elle en avisant la pile de rapports qui jonchait le bureau de son mari.

J 2 : « Je n'en verrai jamais le bout ! Regarde moi tout ça ! »

S 2 : « Si tu finis, tu auras une magnifique récompense ! » dit-elle en s'approchant langoureusement de son mari.

Ce dernier tourna son fauteuil vers sa femme.

J 2 : « Ah oui ? »

S 2 : « Bien sûr ! » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son mari.

J 2 : « Et de quel genre s'il te plaît ? »

S 2 : « Comme ça... et comme ça... et aussi comme ça... » dit-elle en deux baisers.

J 2 : « Je ne peux pas voir une avance ? Je suis sûr que ça va me motiver ! »

S 2 : « Humm... je ne sais pas... »

J 2 : « Oui, bah moi je sais ! » dit-il en embrassant son épouse.  
Les mains se baladaient bon train et quelques instants plus tard, quelques vêtements volèrent dans la pièce.

Pendant ce temps là, Sam avait un problème avec ses expériences. Alors elle décida d'aller chercher son double qui tardait à venir. Elle tomba sur Jack qui lui aussi allait dire coucou à son double. Ils passèrent devant un soldat avant d'entrer dans le bureau du Général O'Neill.

Soldat : « Vous ne devriez pas y aller ! » leur dit-il les voyant s'approcher de la poignée du bureau.

J & S : « Pourquoi ? »

Soldat : « C'est-à-dire que... »

J : « Rien du tout ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau et ouvrirent doucement la porte et la refermèrent aussitôt.

Soldat : « Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas... » le soldat n'ajouta pas un mot et partit sans demander son reste vu les deux regards noirs qui le fusillaient sur place.

Jack et Sam restèrent quelques instants à se regarder, puis la gêne prit le pas et leurs regards se décrochèrent.

S : « Je dois retourner à mes expériences. » dit-elle rapidement en partant.

Jack, la voyant fuir, lui saisit le bras. Il plongea on regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

J : « Nous devons en parler. » lui dit calmement, doucement.

S : « Pas ici... Pas maintenant... » lui dit-elle.

J : « Alors où et quand ? » lui demanda t-il.

S : « Quand nous serons rentrés chez nous, à notre époque. » lui répondit-elle.

J : « Promis ? »

S : « Promis. » lui dit-elle en lui offrant un spécial Jack.

Puis elle partit vers son labo.  
Jack était heureux, enfin ils allaient en parler... si elle ne reculait pas encore une fois.

**Le lendemain, salle de briefing** :

J 2 : « Alors mesdames, pourquoi nous avoir réunis ? »

S & S 2 : « Nous avons trouvé. »

J 2 : « Bravo. »

J : « Pour quand ? »

S : « Dans trois heures mon Colonel. »

D & D 2 : « Comment avez-vous fait ? » demandèrent-ils.

J & J 2 : « Aaahhh Daniel ! »

Les deux Sam sourirent.

Tout à coup...

« Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles. Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles. »

J 2 : « Excusez nous. » dit-il en partant avec Sam 2 et Daniel 2.

Ils descendirent tous les trois en salle de contrôle.

J 2 : « Un signal ? »

Airman : « C'est le code de Teal'c mon Général. »

J 2 : « Ouvrez l'iris. »

Airman : « A vos ordres. »

S 2 : « Je croyais qu'il ne devait renter que dans deux semaines ? »

D 2 : « Moi aussi ! »

L'iris s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Teal'c et une jeune femme qui ne leur était pas inconnue.

De la salle de briefing, SG-1 les vit également arriver.

Cette femme c'était Ishta, qui portait quelque chose dans ses bras. Alors Jack 2, Sam 2 et Daniel 2 allèrent les accueillirent dans la salle d'embarquement.

J 2 : « Teal'c, alors on vous manquait tant que ça ? »

T 2 : « Désolé O'Neill, mais ce n'est pas pur ça que nous sommes là. »

J 2 : « Oh ! »

S 2 : « Ishta, bienvenue au SG-C ! Ca faisait longtemps ! »

I : « En effet Samantha. »

J 2 : « Alors que nous vaut cette visite ? »

T 2 : « Ishta et moi-même tenions à vous présenter notre fille. » dit-il en découvrant la petite fille qui dormait enroulée dans une couverture dans les bras de sa mère

S 2 : « Oh mon dieu, elle est magnifique ! »

D 2 : « Mes félicitations Teal'c ! »

T 2 : « Merci Daniel Jackson. »

J 2 : « Bienvenue dans l'enfer des couches culottes ! » dit Jack avec un sourire.

De la salle de briefing, SG-1 regardait la scène. Teal'c fixait son double et avait vu le petit bébé que tenait Ishta dans ses bras. Quand il vit son double embrasser Ishta, un sourire naquît sur ses lèvres. Son avenir lui semblait prometteur. Les autres membres de SG-1 souriaient à la scène mais ne disaient rien.

Quelques instants plus tard, la deuxième SG-1 réapparut en salle de briefing.

J 2 : » Désolé. »

D 2 : « Un petit truc à faire. »

J 2 : « Revenons-en à votre retour. »

S : « Il faudrait que nous puissions recalibrer la porte pour être sûr que cette fois il n'y aura pas de problème. »

J 2 : « Bien mesdames, faites ce que vous avez à faire. On se retrouve tout à l'heure pour le départ.

Les deux Sam lui sourirent et partirent s'atteler à la tâche.

Une fois qu'elles eurent terminé, SG-1 alla se préparer pour rentrer à la maison.

Alors qu'il ne restait que Jack et Sam dans les vestiaires...

J : « N'oubliez pas votre promesse Carter. » dit Jack.

S : « Pardon mon Colonel ? »

J : « N'oubliez pas que vous m'avez promis une discussion à propos de nous. »

S : « Mais je ne l'ai pas oubliée... bien au contraire ! Et vous pouvez être certain que cette discussion aura lieu. » lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

J : « Bien... Heureux de l'entendre. » dit Jack, rassuré qu'elle ne change pas d'avis.

Ils finirent de se préparer et allèrent rejoindre les autres qui les attendaient en salle d'embarquement.

S 2 : « Je lance la porte. » annonça t-elle par micro de la salle de contrôle.

Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent un à un. Tous regardaient leurs doubles ceux qu'ils seront trois ans plus tard... Ils saluèrent leurs doubles et passèrent la porte quand Sam 2 leur donna le signal.

**SG-C, à la bonne époque **:

J : « Bon, voyons si ça a fonctionné. »

C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva Hammond.

H : « Où est ce que... »

J : « On est quand ? » le coupa t-il.

H : « Pardon ? » lui demanda t-il étonné par la question de Jack.

S : « S'il vous plaît mon Général, quelle est la date ? » demanda Sam.

H : « On est le 5 Mai 2003 et vous auriez du... »

J : « C'est bon, on est rentré à la maison. Bravo Carter ! Encore une fois vous avez vu juste. »

S : « Merci mon Colonel. »

T : « Je crois que le Général Hammond désire nous parler. » dit Teal'c, aussi stoïque qu'à son habitude.

H : « Enfin quelqu'un qui le remarque. Merci Teal'c. »

Ce dernier fit un signe de la tête à Hammond.

H : « Donc je disais : où est ce que vous étiez ? Vous deviez être sur le site alpha ! » dit Hammond passablement énervé.

J : « Mon Général, que diriez vous d'aller en salle de briefing pour discuter de tout ça ?!? Hein ??? Général ??? »

H : « Bien... Passez d'abord par l'infirmerie. Je vous attends en salle de briefing dans une heure. »

J : « A vos ordres. Allez, allons voir le doc ! »

Une heure plus tard, en salle de briefing, Daniel entreprit d'expliquer à Hammond leur petit voyage dans le temps. Ce dernier se posait de multiples questions quand il voyait Sam et Jack coller leurs fauteuils l'un à côté de l'autre et rougir. Où encore quand il vit Teal'c sourire perdu dans ses pensées.

D : « ... ensuite nous avons passé la porte des étoiles pour rentrer. »

H : « Je vois. » dit-il. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jack. « Colonel ? Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ? »

J : « Non, mon Général. » dit-il alors qu'il émergeait de ses pensées.

Depuis le début du briefing, Jack et Sam se tenaient la main sous la table et se caressaient sans que les autres ne voient quoique ce soit.

H : « Bien, vous êtes en vacances pour une semaine à partir de maintenant... Je crois que vous en avez vraiment besons. » dit Hammond en quittant la salle de briefing pour son bureau.

J : « Alors qu'avez-vous prévu de faire pendant cette semaine de congés ? » demanda t-il à ses coéquipiers.

D : « Je vais rentrer chez moi, et me reposer. » dit Daniel.

Jack regardait Daniel droit dans les yeux et il pouvait y lire que Daniel avait d'autres projets pour cette semaine de repos, mais pour une fois il résista à l'envie de l'embêter. Il se doutait que les projets de Daniel concernaient un certain docteur...

Puis Jack se tourna vers le jaffa.

T : « Je pense aller sur le site alpha voir mon fils, puis j'accompagnerai la mission médicale sur Hack'til. » dit le jaffa.

Les trois terriens souriaient car ils se doutaient bien que cette mission médicale n'était qu'un prétexte pour rendre une visite à Ishta. Mais ils ne dirent rien.

J : « Et vous Major ? » demanda t-il espérant qu'elle n'allait pas encore rester à la base pour une quelconque expérience.

S : « Une grande discussion m'attend, demain soir, chez moi, à 20h00. » dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai deux ou trois choses à finir avant de rentrer chez moi. Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances. » dit-elle en partant de la salle de briefing.

D : « Et vous Jack ? Pêche ? »

J : « Si vous saviez Daniel, si vous saviez... » dit-il sur un ton énigmatique en quittant à son tour la salle de briefing.

D : « Il n'a pas répondu à ma question ? »

T : « En effet Daniel Jackson. »

Daniel sortit de la salle de briefing en courant vers Jack qui entrait dans l'ascenseur.

D : « JACK !!! »

Jack fit un petit coucou de la main à Daniel alors que les portes se refermaient sur l'archéologue.

D : « Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! » dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau en utilisant les escaliers.

Jack, quant à lui, se hâta d'aller terminer ses rapports pour les remettre à Hammond afin d'avoir la paix pendant ses vacances. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ses rapports, des images de Sam lui passant en permanence par la tête.

Quant à Sam, elle aussi avait su mal à se concentrer sur ses expériences. Elle repensait tout le temps à Jack, et à leur futur en commun. Tout à coup, elle préféra arrêter d'y penser et se concentrer sur son travail, pour pouvoir fantasmer sur son supérieur sans prendre le risque de faire exploser toute la base par une erreur d'inattention.

Quant à Teal'c, il cogitait. Il se posait des questions par rapport à Shan'auc et à Drey'auc, et son fils Rya'c... Avait-il le droit de fonder à nouveau une famille ? Il repensa alors ce bébé dont il n'avait que le doux minois de la veille de la salle de breifing.

En fin d'après midi, tout SG-1 avait quitté la base. Jack, Sam et Daniel se retrouvèrent sur le parking du SG-C.

D : « Bon, bah à dans une semaine. Et pas de bêtise tous les deux ! » dit-il en montant dans la chose qui lui servait de voiture.

J & S : « DANIEL !!! »

Puis Daniel partit bien vite, ne voulant pas subir les foudres des deux militaires.

J : « Donc, demain soir, chez vous, à 20h00 ? » demanda Jack de but en blanc.

S : « En effet. » Sam se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un petit bisou sur la joue de Jack. « A demain soir Jack. » dit-elle en mettant son casque et en chevauchant sa moto.

J : « A demain Sam. »

Puis Sam partit à toute allure et Jack monta dans son pick-up et se dirigea gentiment vers sa demeure avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Sam tomba sur...

S : « Pete ??? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda t-elle surprise de le voir devant chez elle.

P : « Je t'avais dit que je venais te voir ce soir. On s'est mis d'accord il y a une semaine. »

S : « Oups !!! »

P : « Tu avais oublié ? »

S : « Oui, excuse moi, je suis vraiment désolée. »

P : « Ce n'est pas grave ! » dit-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme et en l'embrassant.

Toutefois, Pete sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Sam, car cette dernière ne répondait pas avec beaucoup d'intérêt à ce baiser. Il la questionna du regard.

S : « Entre. » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa maison.

P : « Pourquoi je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce que tu vas me dire. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers le salon.

S : « Pete... »

P : « Alors ça y est ? »

S : « Ca y est quoi ? » demanda-t-elle surprise et ne comprenant de quoi il voulait parler.

P : « Tu as fait ton choix entre lui et moi. »

S : « Tu peux m'expliquer de quoi tu parles Pete ? »

P : « Sam, je t'en prie. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie. Marc m'avait prévenu. »

S : « Je ne comprends pas de quoi Marc a bien pu te prévenir. »

P : « Sam s'il te plaît ! Pas de ça ! Je crois que j'ai le droit à la vérité. »

Sam acquiesça silencieusement et s'assit près de Pete.

S : « C'est vrai qu'il y a toujours eut ce quelqu'un dans mon cœur. Je suis vraiment désolée. J'avais fait une croix sur lui, quand quelque chose d'imprévu s'est produit lors d'une mission. »

P : « C'est-à-dire. »

S : « Je suis désolée Pete, je ne suis pas autorisée à te révéler ce qui s'est passé lors de cette mission. »

P : « Evidemment ! Tu ne peux pas me le dire. »

S : « Pete, ne commence pas ! »

P : « Lui, il sait ce que tu fais ? »

S : « Oui. Il sait tout. »

Pete sourit en regardant Sam.

S : « Quoi ? »

P : « Là, je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas ! »

S : « Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ? »

P : « Ce qui t'attire chez ce Colonel O'Neill ! » dit-il comme si c'était une évidence. « Car c'est bien de lui n'est ce pas dont il est question ? »

S : « Oui, c'est lui. Je ne pourrais pas te dire ce qui m'attire chez lui, c'est comme ça ! »

P : « Donc, il n'y a plus de nous. » dit-il.

S : « Oui, je suis désolée. »

P : « Il n'y a rien qui te ferait rester auprès de moi ? » demanda-t-il avec un brin d'espoir dans la voix.

S : « Non. » lui répondit-elle simplement.

P : « Je crois que je m'y attendais un peu. »

Pete se leva et partit de la maison de Sam.

S : « Pete, je suis vraiment désolée. » dit-elle en lui suivant.

P : « Si tu es heureuse, tu n'as pas à l'être. » dit-il sans la regarder.

Sam s'en voulait de le faire souffrir.

S : « Pete je... »

Pete ne la laissa pas parler, il monta dans sa voiture et partit de chez Sam.

Sam rentra chez elle, et s'effondra sur le canapé. Elle n'était pas fière d'elle. Elle l'avait souffrir, mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer à le mener en bateau. Elle n'aurait pas été heureuse avec lui, il n'était pas celui dont elle était réellement amoureuse. Elle devait se l'avouer, Pete avait été là en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elle et Jack. Si elle s'en était rendue compte plus tôt, elle se serait séparée de Pete avant que leur relation prenne un angle trop sérieux...

Le lendemain matin, Sam se leva de bonne heure. La discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Pete la veille ma tourmentait encore, mais elle s'était faite une raison : il valait mieux qu'il souffre un peu maintenant, que dans dix ans, lorsqu'ils se seraient rendus compte tous les deux qu'ils avaient fait une erreur. Après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner, elle prit la décision de ne plus y repenser et s'activa pour rendre sa maison impeccable. En trois heures, elle avait astiqué sa demeure du sol au plafond. Après une bonne douche, elle prit sa voiture pour se rendre au centre commercial pour faire quelques courses et surtout pour trouver une tenue pour plaire à Jack. Elle savait très bien que pour plaire à Jack elle n'avait pas besoins d'artifice. Elle savait que Jack la trouverait belle quoi qu'elle porte, mais elle tenait à être belle pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une tenue qui laisse deviner son physique, mais qui ne soit pas trop provocante.

Alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement dans le centre commercial quand elle aperçut Daniel. Ce dernier semblait discuter avec quelqu'un, mais cette personne était cachée par une plante verte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sam sut avec qui était Daniel. C'était Janet. Ils semblaient vraiment proches. Sam eut confirmation de ses doutes quand elle vit Janet prendre la main de Daniel et les deux jeunes gens échanger un tendre et langoureux premier baiser. Ce baiser laissait largement présumer de l'occupation première de Daniel pendant sa semaine de vacances. Sam sourit et partit à la recherche de sa tenue pour faire perdre définitivement la tête à un certain colonel de l'US Air Force.

Au bout de deux heures de recherches intensives, elle se décida pour un haut bordeaux sans manche, qui laissait apparaître ses épaules, et un pantalon noir qui soulignait la courbe de ses hanches. Elle en profita pour acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussure à talon fin avec de fines lanières de cuire.

Elle téléphona à un traiteur de son portable pour être livrée chez elle et surtout pour être sûre que ce qu'elle mettrait sur la table soit plus que mangeable.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle se mit dans un bain moussant à l'amande douce et s'y relaxa un long moment.

De son côté, Jack passa la journée à s'imaginer différents scénarii de cette soirée. Il espérait que cette soirée soit le point de départ d'une nouvelle relation entre lui et Sam. A 18h30, Jack alla prendre une douche pour se préparer à son dîner avec Sam. Puis il se dirigea vers son armoire pour choisir sa tenue. Il arrêta son choix sur un pantalon noir et la veste qui va avec et une chemise blanche. C'était simple mais très élégant et Jack était vraiment sexy dans cette tenue. A 19h30, Jack partit de chez lui, il monta dans son pick-up et partit en direction de la maison de Sam. Il ne devait pas arriver en retard, cette fois c'était quelque chose de vraiment important.

De son côté Sam, finissait de se préparer. Le traiteur avait livré un repos très apetissant.

Plus te temps passait et plus Sam était nerveuse. Cette soirée était un grand pas en avant pour eux : ils allaient enfin mettre les points sur les i.

A 20h00 précise, Jack sonna à la porte de Sam. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte. Ils se sourirent.

S : « Bonsoir. » lui dit-elle.

J : « Bonsoir. Tenez c'est pour vous. » dit-il en lui tendant un magnifique bouquet de roses blanches qu'il avait acheté juste avant d'arriver chez Sam.

S : « Merci, elles sont magnifiques. Je vous en prie, entrez ! » dit-elle en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer Jack dans la maison. « Allez dans le salon, je vais mettre les fleurs dans un vase. »

J : « A vos ordres madame. » dit-il en se mettant au garde à vous.

Sam rit et partit avec les fleurs vers la cuisine. Jack savait toujours comment détendre l'atmosphère.

Jack entra dans le salon et vit la table élégamment mise en place. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sam arriva avec les fleurs dans un vase qu'elle déposa sur la table basse du salon.

S : « Que diriez-vous d'un verre de vin ? »

J : « Ce sera avec plaisir. »

Sam les servit.

J : « A cette soirée. » dit-il en levant son verre.

S : « A cette soirée. »

Ils trinquèrent et s'assirent sur le canapé.

S : « Je crois que Daniel va être très occupé pendant ses vacances. »

J : « Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

S : « Je l'ai vu en ville aujourd'hui. »

J : « Et... »

S : « Et il n'était pas tout seul. » dit Sam sur un ton énigmatique.

J : « Tiens donc ! »

S : « Daniel nous cache des choses ! »

J : « En effet. Et qui a eu la malchance de perdre son temps avec Daniel ? »

S : « Janet. »

J : « Et qu'est ce qu'il vous fait croire qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux ? »

S : « Ils s'embrassaient. Je crois que c'est assez explicite. »

J : « Et comment ! Et ben ! Ils y ont mis le temps quand même ! »

S : « Oui, je croyais que je ne le verrais jamais de mon vivant. »

J : « Il faudra prévenir le doc de la manie de Daniel d'avoir une femme qui l'attends sur chaque planète. »

S : « Oui, il va vraiment falloir la mettre au courant. »

Ils rirent.

S : « Que diriez vous de passer à table ? »

J : « En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne. »

Ils passèrent à table tout en continuant de parler de tout et de rien. Ils avaient besoins, autant l'un que l'autre, de « préliminaires » avant d'entamer le vrai sujet de conversation.

Alors qu'ils allaient passer au dessert, Jack décida de mettre le sujet sur la table, tout en reparlant de leurs missions.

J : « Une question me démange ? »

S : « Si je peux y répondre... »

J : « Pourquoi m'avoir éviter comme la peste pendant des semaines après mon retour d'Edora ? »

Le magnifique que Sam arborait depuis le début de la soirée s'effaça.

J : « Il faut bien qu'on en parle. »

S : « Oui. »

J : « S'il vous plaît Sam... dites moi. »

S : « J'ai eu l'impression de... »

J : « Oui... »

S : « Le sentiment d'... »

Jack la regardait droit dans les yeux et lui prit la main pour lui donner le courage de lui parler.

S : « ... d'être trahie. »

Jack ne dit rien, voyant bien qu'il fallait du temps à Sam pour tout mettre en ordre dans sa tête.

S : « J'ai tout fait pour vous ramener. Pendant trois mois j'ai travaillé nuit et jour pour vous ramener sur terre... auprès de moi... et vous... avec elle... »

Jack serra plus fort la main de Sam et se décida à intervenir.

J : « Je sais que je ne me suis pas bien conduit avec vous quand vous êtes arrivée sur Edora, je me suis détourné de vous. Je ne me suis rendu compte qu'après du mal que je vous avais fait, une fois que nous sommes rentrés au SGC : vous détourniez toujours vos yeux pour ne pas qu'ils croisent les miens. Puis il faut voir ce que Daniel m'a mis dans la tête après. »

Sam le regarda droit dans les yeux en signe d'incompréhension.

J : « J'en ai pris pour mon grade. Comme je suis Colonel, je vous jure qu'il ne m'a pas épargné ! » dit-il outré. Sam sourit et Jack continua. « Heureusement que je ne suis pas Général, sinon je n'aurais pas survécu à la tornade Daniel Jackson. » Sam rit de bon cœur à la bêtise de Jack. « Suis-je pardonné pour cette erreur de jeunesse ? »

S : « Erreur de jeunesse ? » demanda Sam amusée.

Jack lui sourit.

S : « On va dire que c'est oublié. » dit-elle en lui offrant un spécial Jack.

J : « Bien, j'ai encore une question. »

S : « Je vous écoute. »

J : « Pourquoi ne pas avoir voulu parler après le test zatarc ? »

S : « Je me doutais bien que ça allait venir sur le tapis tôt ou tard. »

J : « Sam ! »

S : « J'avais peur. » avoua t-elle.

J : « Peur de quoi ? »

S : « De ce que je ressentais. »

J : « Je vois. »

S : « Et vous ? »

J : « Quoi moi ? »

S : « Pourquoi avoir dit que vous étiez d'accord avec moi si ce n'était pas le cas ? »

J : « Vous ne vouliez apparemment pas en parler à ce moment là. Alors j'ai préféré ne pas vous brusquez et attendre que vous soyez prête à en parler... comme ce soir. »

S : « Merci. »

J : « De quoi ? »

S : « De m'avoir attendue. »

J : « Tout le plaisir est pour moi Sam, vous pouvez en être certaine. »

Puis ils retournèrent à leur dessert et le mangèrent en se souriant.

S : « Un café ? »

J : « Pourquoi pas ! »

Sam partit vers la cuisine pour préparer le café. Chacun de leur côté, ils ressassèrent ce qui avait déjà été dit leur de cette soirée. Ils y allaient doucement mais sûrement pour ne pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher. Sam revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau avec deux tasses, du café, du sucre et un petit pot de lait. Elle les servit et s'assit près de lui.

S : « À mon tour de vous posez des questions ! »

J : « Allons y ! »

S : « Vous avez abordé le sujet Edora tout à l'heure et je voulais savoir pourquoi ? »

J : « Pourquoi quoi ? »

S : « Laira... » dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

J : « C'est une énorme erreur que j'ai regretté immédiatement. J'étais perdu et je croyais que jamais je ne pourrais vous revoir... L'espace d'une nuit j'ai voulu essayer de vous oublier. Mais après, je pouvais imaginer votre regard s'assombrir... Aujourd'hui je m'en veux encore. »

S : « Je crois que maintenant je commence à comprendre ce à quoi vous pensiez à ce moment là. »

J : « D'autres questions ? »

S : « Oui. »

J : « Je vous écoute. »

S : « Vous pensez toujours ce que vous avez dit lors du test zatarc ? » demanda t-elle toute aussi surprise que Jack de sa franchise.

Jack attrapa la perche que venait de lui tendre Sam. Il posa sa tasse de café sur la table basse, prit celle de Sam qu'il posa également sur la table près de la sienne. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Sam baissa les yeux. Alors Jack la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

J : « Je le penses toujours Sam. Et c'est même encore plus fort aujourd'hui que lors du test zatarc. » lui dit-il le plus sûrement du monde.

Les yeux de Sam s'embuèrent de larmes de joie. Elle lui souriait tendrement. Jack essuya les larmes de sa main.

J : « Et vous ? » lui demanda–il pas très rassuré.

S : « Moi aussi je pense toujours ce que je vous ai dit mais en beaucoup plus fort. »

Jack était soulagé, tout comme Sam : ils s'aimaient de manière réciproque. Alors Jack s'avança plus près de Sam, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tout doucement. Sam ne se fit aucunement prier pour répondre à ce baiser tant attendu. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils restèrent front contre front, pour réaliser ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

J : « Il semblerait que nous ayons franchi un cap tout nouveau dans notre relation. »

S : « En effet ! Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire ! » lui dit-elle tout sourire.

J : « Idem ici ! » dit-il après avoir déposé un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Sam.

S : « Jack... je sais que ce n'est peut être pas le bon moment d'en parler mais... »

J : « Que vont dire l'air force et Hammond, c'est ça ? »

S : « Oui. Je ne veux pas mettre... ta... carrière en l'air. » dit-elle peu habituée pour le moment à le tutoyer.

J : « Je te propose quelque chose. »

S : « J'écoute. »

J : « On attend de voir comment ça se passe entre nous, et puis on tâtera tout doucement le terrain par rapport à Hammond. Pour trouver le bon moment de lui en parler. »

S : « Tu n'es pas militaire pour rien !

J : « Eh oui ! » dit-il en calant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Ils regardaient le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'endormirent avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, Sam fut la première à se réveiller et elle eut du mal à remettre les choses en place. Elle était sur le canapé dans son salon, et quelque chose ou quelqu'un la retenait. Elle vit alors le visage de son Jack et les bras de ce dernier qui l'enlaçait. Elle se cala encore un peu mieux dans les bras de son homme et repartit heureuse vers le pays des rêves car pour une fois la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Jack n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

Une heure plus tard, ce fut au tour de Jack d'ouvrir les yeux. Il vit Sam blottie tout contre lui et ça le ravit. Il vit l'heure et se leva en faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller Sam. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'attela à la tâche pour préparer à Sam un vrai petit déjeuner qui la changerait de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de manger le matin au mess de la base. Alors qu'il surveillait les œufs, deux bras l'entourèrent à la taille.

J : « Bonjour. Bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-il sans quitter ses œufs des yeux.

S : « Comme un bébé. » lui répondit-elle. « Mais... »

J : « Mais... » dit Jack tout en continuant de s'occuper des œufs.

S : « Il semblerait que les œufs te passionnent plus que moi ! »

J : « Ah oui ? » dit-il en se retournant pour prendre Sam dans ses bras après avoir éteint le feu sous les œufs. « Je voulais te préparer un vrai petit déjeuner, et donc je voulais éviter que ça brûle. »

S : « Merci. » dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

J : « A table ? »

S : « A table. » lui affirma t-elle.

Ils purent leur petit déjeuner tranquillement. Peu de mots furent échangés, leurs regards parlaient pour eux.

Après un copieux petit déjeuner, ils se rassirent sur le canapé. Sam se blottit à nouveau dans les bras de Jack, au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Sam leva les yeux vers Jack et put y lire tout l'amour que lui portait cet homme. Alors elle se rapprocha encore plus de Jack et l'embrassa timidement. Jack répondit au baiser sans attendre. Au fur et à mesure des baisers, l'intensité du moment augmentait. Les caresses allaient bon train et les mains se firent progressivement plus baladeuses, au plus grand plaisir des deux tourtereaux. Ils finirent par se décoller deux secondes et virent dans le regard de l'autre le même amour et le même désir de ne faire plus qu'un. Tout doucement, Sam glissa sous son partenaire et ainsi commencèrent de longs préliminaires. Ils savouraient cet instant, cette première fois où ils se donneraient l'un à l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, leur désir arriva à son paroxysme, ils s'unirent dans un tourbillon de jouissance. Pendant toute la journée, ils tentèrent de « rassasier » cette envie de l'autre. C'est à bout de force et repus d'amour qu'ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur ce même canapé. Et juste avant qu'ils ne s'endorment...

J : « Sam ? » murmura t-il de peur de briser la magie de ce moment.

S : « Oui ; »

J : « Je t'aime. » lui dit-il doucement à l'oreille.

S : « Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout au monde. » dit-elle en mettant sa tête dans le cou de son amant.

Et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'ils s'endormirent. Ils ne se réveillèrent pas pour dîner. Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'au petit matin.

Alors que le couple s'était installé dans le jardin pour bronzer sans les bras l'un de l'autre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Sam. Mais les deux militaires ne l'entendirent pas, trop occupé à s'embrasser. Cette personne ne se découragea pas et se dirigea vers le jardin. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Sam et Jack.

??? : « JACK VIREZ VOS SALLES PATTES DE MA FILLE OU JE VOUS DONNE TROIS COUPS DE ZAT !!! »

S : « Papa ?!? » dit Sam étonnée de voir son père, le croyant encore en mission pour la tok'râ.

J : « Oups ? » dit-il en se tournant vers Sam.

S : « Oh oui !!! Oups !!! »

Jac : « Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouer tous les deux ? » demanda-t-il passablement énervé.

J : « On ne joue pas Jacob. » lui répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

S : « Jack, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît, je voudrais lui parler seul à seul. »

J : « Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? »

S : « Oui ne t'en fais pas.

J : « Bien, comme tu veux. » dit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Sam, puis il partit vers la maison.

Jac : « Sam, tu penses à ta carrière ? »

S : « Papa... ma carrière est quelque chose de très important pour moi, c'est vraiment quelque chose de précieux. Je me suis battue toute ma vie pour en arriver là ! Mais pendant tout ce temps j'ai oublié de vivre ! Je ne veux plus passer à côté du bonheur ! Je ne veux plus passer une seconde à ignorer cet amour que j'ai pour lui. »

Jac : « Mais Sam... »

S : « Papa, mets toi à ma place ! Imagine que maman ait été dans l'armée. Tu aurais laissé la chance d'être heureux avec elle à cause de quelques lignes dans un règlement militaire ? »

Jacob parut réfléchir quelques secondes à la question de sa fille.

Jac : « Non. » dut il admettre.

S : « Alors pourquoi moi je devrais le faire ? »

Jac : « Tu l'aimes à ce point là ? »

S : « Oh oui ! Plus que tout au monde ! »

Jac : « Oui, mais Jack ?!? » protesta t-il.

S : « Oui papa, Jack. » dit-elle en lui souriant. « C'est quelqu'un de formidable avec qui je me sens bien. Je n'ai pas à lui cacher ce que je fais. Il est pour moi, depuis que je le connais, le plus sûr des soutiens. S'il n'est pas près de moi, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer et de perdre ma raison de vivre et de me battre contre les goa'ulds. Jack... il est toute ma vie ! » dit-elle alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. « Son humour assez spécial est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour me détendre quand la situation devient compliquée... J'ai besoin de ses bras pour me rassurer quand quelque chose ne va pas... Il est toujours là pour moi, tout comme je suis toujours là pour lui. »

Jacob écouta attentivement sa fille parler. Elle ne se livrait pas ainsi souvent.

Jac : « Je crois que j'ai compris... Si tu es heureuse... »

S : « Je suis très heureuse. » le coupa t-elle.

Jac : « Eh bien... je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner. Il a intérêt à ne pas te faire souffrir. »

S : « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! » dit-elle en prenant son père dans ses bras. « Avec lui je ne risque rien. Je sais que jamais il ne me fera souffrir. »

Jac : « Bon, allons voir le voleur de fille à son papa. » dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

S : « Papa ! »

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le salon où Jack attendait patiemment.

J : « Je dois demander à Teal'c de me servir de garde du corps ? » demanda t-il à Jacob.

Jac : « Comment peux-tu aimer son humour ? » demanda t-il exaspéré par l'humour de Jack.

Sam rit et se dégagea des bras de son père pour se blottir dans ceux de Jack.

S : « Ca fait parti de lui ! Je l'aime c'est tout ! »

Jack embrassa Sam à nouveau.

J : « On saute la partie où vous me menacer des pires choses si un jour j'ose la faire pleurer, je me doute bien que dans ce cas là je ne survis pas ! »

Jac : « Vous êtes lucide c'est bien ! »

Tous sourirent.

Jac : « Je crois que je vais vous laisser. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour me faire à cette idée et pour ôter toute envie de meurtre quand vous posez vos mains sur ma fille. » dit-il à Jack. « Faites attention à vous on ne sait jamais. Soyez prudents ! Georges pourrait avoir des ennuis si votre couple était découvert ! »

J : « Ne vous en faites pas Jacob. »

S : « Tout se passera bien papa ! Nous ne créerons pas de problème au Général. »

Jac : « Ce serait bien la première fois. Bon, à bientôt ma chérie. » dit-il en embrassant Sam. « Jack. » dit-il en lui serrant la main.

J : « Jacob. »

Jacob partit laissant le couple à nouveau seul, en amoureux.

J : « Qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire de notre journée ? » dit-il à Sam.

S : « J'ai une idée. » dit-elle sur un coquin.

J : « Ah oui ? »

S : « Oui ! » dit-elle en se calant dans les bras de Jack.

Jack la souleva de terre et l'emmena vers la chambre de Sam où ils reprirent leurs activités. Ils passèrent leurs vacances à profiter l'un de l'autre. Ils se baladaient, sortaient, comme n'importe quel couple, tout en prenant garde d'aller dans des lieux où ils ne tomberaient sur quelqu'un du SG-C.

Lorsqu'ils durent partir pour le SG-C, se séparer fut dur. Ils étaient chez Jack ce matin là. Sam se réveilla avant que le réveil ne sonne. Elle regarda Jack dormir un moment puis décida de sortir du lit tout en prenant bien garde de ne pas réveiller Jack. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et alla prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, Jack dormait encore. Il dormait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Une fois habillée, elle décida de le réveiller à sa manière. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Jack adorait que Sam le réveille ainsi, et elle aussi. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir le joli visage de Sam tout sourire.

S : « Bonjour mon amoureux. »

J : « Salut ! » dit-il en souriant. Puis il remarqua que Sam était levée et habillée. « Tu comptes aller quelque part ? »

S : « En effet, je vais rentrer chez moi me changer et ensuite j'irai à la base où un briefing nous attend. »

J : « Je veux pas y aller ! »

S : « Jack ne fait pas l'enfant ! »

J : « Veux pas ! » dit-il en montant la couette au dessus de sa tête.

Sam rit, parfois Jack pouvait être si puéril, mais elle aimait ce côté de sa personnalité.

S : « Jack s'il te plaît !!! Si tu vas au SG-C, je te promets que tu auras une récompense. »

J : « Promis ? » demanda-t-il toujours caché sous la couette.

S : « Oui, promis. » dit-elle en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

J : « Juré ? » dit-il en sortant la tête de sous la couette.

S : « Juré ! » dit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Mais Jack profita de l'occasion pour saisir Sam par la taille et l'embrasser passionnément. Prise dans le feu de l'action, elle participa aux baisers. Jack fit en sorte que Sam soit sous lui. Quand cette dernière s'en rendit compte, elle sut qu'elle allait devoir ruser si elle voulait faire ce qu'elle avait prévu. Alors elle intensifia le baiser et fit rouler Jack sous elle et tout à coup rompit le baiser et s'échappa de l'étreinte de son amant.

J : « Hey !!! » protesta t-il.

Ss : « Désolée, mais je dois rentrer chez moi ! On se retrouve à la base ! Je t'aime ! » dit-elle en quittant la chambre rapidement.

J : « Elle me rendra dingue ! » dit-il en s'effondrant sur son lit.

Puis il tourna la tête vers le réveil et se fit une raison : il devait se lever... juste pour faire plaisir à Sam... Sam... Quelle femme formidable, se disait il. Tout en pensant à sa dulcinée, il se prépara pour se rendre à la base. Une fois arrivée à la base, il alla mettre son treillis et prendre un café au mess où il trouva Sam plongée dans la lecture d'un dossier. Alors il alla s'asseoir avec elle.

J : « Qu'est ce que tu lis ? » demanda t-il en s'asseyant.

S : « Le rapport pour le briefing de ce matin. » dit-elle en fermant le dossier.

J : « Tu es partie en traître ce main ! »

S : « Si je ne l'avais pas fait, nous y serions encore à l'heure qu'il est ! »

J : « Oh que oui ! » dit-il pensif.

S : « Hey arrête ça ! C'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Allez il faut allez au briefing ! »

J : « T'as tout cassé l'ambiance ! »

S : « Dépêche-toi ou sinon... »

J : « Sinon quoi ?!? »

S : « Tu vas rester tout seul la nuit prochaine ! »

J : « Alors là t'es dure ! Comment oses tu me prendre par les sentiments ? »

S : « C'est la seule chose qui fonctionne avec toi ! Allez en route. »

Jack se leva de mauvaise grâce et suivit Samantha en salle de briefing. Tous furent surpris de voir Jack arrivé avec dix minutes d'avance au briefing.

D : « Vous êtes tombé du lit Jack ? »

J : « Non. Pourquoi ? »

D : « Vous avez dix minutes d'avance. »

J : « Ah ah ah ! On m'a fait du chantage, j'ai pas eu le choix ! »

D : « Qui ça on ? » demanda t-il une lueur mesquine au fond des yeux.

H : « Bonjour à tous ! » dit Hammond en entrant dans la salle de briefing ;

Sam et Jack poussèrent un ouf de soulagement au fond d'eux même. Daniel et ses questions avaient failli les mettre dans une situation gênante. Le briefing se déroula tranquillement. Jack continuait à sortir une ou deux bêtises toutes les cinq minutes lorsque Daniel parlait et observait un calme quasi religieux quand Sam prenait la parole. Le Général Hammond observait les deux officiers du coin de l'œil en se demandant si un jour ils allaient arrêter de jouer au chat et à la souris. Mais il refusait de s'en mêler connaissant ses deux officiers.

H : « Bon. D'autres éléments à ajouter ou des questions ? » demanda t-il. « Bien départ dans trente minutes. » dit-il en se levant et en quittant la salle de briefing.

J : « Allez en route ! »

Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers les vestiaires, puis se rendirent en salle d'embarquement pour une nouvelle mission. Jack alla à la hauteur de Sam.

J : « Au fait... »

S : « Oui ? »

J : « J'ai pas suivi le briefing. »

S : « On va sur le site alpha pour voir la nouvelle arme mise au point par les tok'râ et pour examiner des artefacts, tout en prenant des nouvelles de la récolte jaffa. »

J : « Merci. »

D : « Hey ! C'est quoi ces murmures ? »

J : « Carter essayait de me convaincre de ne pas oublier d'émettre le code pour l'iris avant que vous ne passiez la porte des étoiles à notre retour. » dit-il en passant la porte des étoiles.

D : « Il plaisantait, n'est ce pas Sam ? » demanda t-il à cette dernière.

Sam ne répondit pas et passa la porte à son tour.

D : « Teal'c, il plaisantait n'est ce pas ? »

T : « Avec O'Neill, on ne sait jamais Daniel Jackson. » lui dit-il en passant la porte.

D : « Bon, bah... alors... je suis sûr qu'il plaisantait ! » dit-il en essayant de se convaincre.

Hammond avait assisté de la salle de contrôle à la scène. Il se tourna vers le sergent Davis.

H : « Vous croyez qu'ils pourront rester sérieux plus de trente secondes un jour ? »

S.D. : « S'ils changeaient monsieur, ce ne serait plus SG-1. »

H : « Vous avez raison. » dit-il en fixant la porte des étoiles.

Sur le site alpha, la torture commençait pour Jack. Sam et Daniel étaient avec les tok'râ. Teal'c profitait de l'occasion pour prendre des nouvelles de la révolte jaffa tout en passant un peu de temps avec son fils et maître Brat'ac. Quant à Jack, il tournait en rond ne sachant que faire.

??? : « Alors on s'ennuie ? » lui murmura quelqu'un à l'oreille.

Jack sourit. Il pouvait reconnaître cette voix entre mille sans même avoir besoins de se retourner.

J : « Bah, Teal'c est avec Rya'c et Brat'ac, Daniel fait joujou avec des artefacts et toi tu m'as abandonné pour un jouet en naqquadah ! » fit il mine de râler.

S : « Je me rattraperai, promis ! » lui dit-elle en lui offrant un « spécial Jack ». « Allez, viens ! Il faut que tu voies cette arme ! »

J : « Tu es sûre ? »

S : « Oui, viens ! »

Ils allèrent dans un endroit où Jacob les attendait.

Jac : « Salut Jack ! »

J : « Bonjour Jacob. »

S : « Viens voir, je te jure c'est complètement dingue ! »

J : « Vous avez de l'aspirine qui traîne dans le coin ? » murmura t-il à Jacob.

Jac : « Je vais essayer de vous trouver ça, vous allez en avoir besoin. » lui murmura-t-il.

S : « C'est quoi ces murmures ? »

J & Jac : « Rien ! »

Et pendant plus de deux heures, Jack écouta Sam tout lui expliquer sur l'arme en l'interrompant une fois de temps en temps quand il avait loupé quelque chose ou pour raconter une blague idiote.

S : « ... tu te rends compte de l'avancée technologique de cette arme ! C'est impressionnant ! »

J : « Je n'en doute pas, mais il va falloir rentrer au SG-C ou Hammond va encore me passer un savon. »

Sam sourit et s'approcha de Jack, elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et l'embrassa passionnément.

J : « Tu n'avais pas dit qu'on ne devait pas faire ce genre de chose en mission ? »

S : « Oui. » dit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau. « Et alors ? »

J : « Rien du tout ! » dit-il en l'embrassant à son tour.

Ils restèrent à s'embrasser pendant un moment quand...

S : « Allez, on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant, sinon on va vraiment se faire trucider par Hammond ! »

Ils sortirent de la pièce, durent défaire Daniel de l'artefact qu'il étudiait par la force, récupérèrent Teal'c et rentrèrent à la base. Hammond les accueillit comme à l'habitude.

H : « Mon Dieu SG-1, c'est la première fois que vous êtes à l'heure ! »

J : « Merci mon Général, on sait ! On a fait beaucoup de progrès ! »

Le Général ne préféra pas répondre à la bêtise de Jack.

H : « Infirmerie, débriefing dans une heure et demie. »

J & S : « A vos ordres. »

A la mention de l'infirmerie, une étrange lueur naquit dans les yeux de Sam. Jack la questionna du regard et cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil et fixa Daniel. Jack comprit immédiatement à quoi pensait Sam. Une fois arrivée à l'infirmerie, ils attendaient Janet un instant car cette dernière était occupée. D'un commun accord, c'est Sam qui ouvrit le feu.

S : « Daniel ? » appela t-elle innocemment.

D : « Oui Sam ? »

S : « Je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscrète mais quelque chose me tracasse depuis plusieurs jours. » dit-elle alors que Janet entrait dans l'infirmerie et s'approchait d'eux.

D : « Quoi donc ? »

Jack appréciait grandement le spectacle. Sam agissait en militaire : elle tournait autour de sa cible afin de trouver le bon angle de tir et faire feu pour avoir ses deux cibles en un seul coup.

S : « Voilà, le premier jour de nos vacances, je suis allée faire des courses au centre commerciale et je vous y ai vu mais pas tout seul... »

D : « Oui... » dit Daniel qui commençait à rougir.

Aux paroles de Sam, Janet lâcha le plateau d'ustensiles qu'elle avait en main.

S : « Mais je n'ai pas pu voir qui c'était. » dit-elle à Daniel, puis elle se tourna vers Janet : « Un problème Janet ? » demanda-t-elle toujours sur un ton des plus innocents.  
Cible atteinte, pensa Jack, mais il attendait la suite pour voir où tout ça allait les mener.

Jan : « Non, tout va bien Sam. » dit-elle rapidement alors qu'elle rougissait.

Teal'c assistait au spectacle en se posant de nombreuses questions, mais il ne dit rien et comme Jack, il attendait la suite des évènements.

S : « Alors Daniel qui était ce ? »

D : « Désolée Sam, mais pour le moment je préfère garder ça pour moi. »

Jack comprit instantanément qu'à présent c'était à lui d'enter en piste.

J : « Allons Daniel ! Vous osez nous faire des cachotteries ?!? »

D : « Non, mais... »

J : « Alors dîtes nous qui a eut le malheur... euh je veux dire l'honneur d'être en votre compagnie ? Après tout nous sommes vos coéquipiers et nous sommes amis ! Qu'en pensez vous doc ? » dit Jack en se tournant vers Janet.

Daniel et Janet rougissaient de plus en plus. Teal'c comprit où voulaient en venir les deux militaires. Eux aussi devaient avoir vu les docteurs Jackson et Fraiser ensemble. Teal'c décida de ne pas intervenir, voulant voir comment allaient s'en sortir les deux docteurs.

Jan : « Colonel O'Neill, vous asticoterez le docteur Jackson plus tard ! Je vais vous examiner ! » dit-elle pour couper court à la discussion.

J : « Doc vous allez bien ? » demanda t-il.

Jan : « Oui, pourquoi ? »

J : « Vous êtes toute rouge. Un coup de chaleur ? » demanda-t-il aussi innocemment que Sam plus tôt avec Daniel.

Jan : « Colonel, arrêtez donc de dire des âneries que je puisse faire mon travail. » dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

Jack se tut enfin et échangea avec Sam un regard complice qui n'échappa pas à Daniel. Il comprit enfin le manège des deux militaires : ils savaient pour Janet et lui. Une envie de vengeance naquit chez Daniel, mais il devait d'abord en parler à Janet. Janet vit dans les yeux de Daniel que ce dernier voulait lui parler, alors elle le fit passer en dernier.

Jan : « A vous docteur Jackson, quant à vous trois, vous êtes libres ! » dit-elle en espérant les faire sortir.

J : « On va attendre Daniel, n'est ce pas ? »

S : « Absolument ! »

J : « On veut être là au cas où vous voudriez le torturer de trop pour le protéger. »

Jack sourit : il était content de lui. Il avait vu le regard échangé par le couple et avait décidé de leur casser les pieds jusqu'au bout. Donc Janet ausculta Daniel et ce dernier ne put lui parler.

Jan : « Voilà, tout va bien ! »

J « Bien, allez, allons voir Hammond qu'on en finisse avec ce débriefing. »

D : « Partez devant, je vous rejoins, il faut que je... »

J : « Non Daniel ! On a deux minutes pour aller en salle de briefing alors go ! » dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.  
Daniel bougonnait dans ses moustaches et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre Jack.

S : « On se voit tout à l'heure Janet ? »

Jan : « Bien sûr Sam. »

Et ils partirent pour la salle de briefing.

Une fois le briefing terminé, Jack était parti rapidement, alors que les autres se levaient...

D : « Oh Sam, vous avez un instant ? »

S : « Je suis désolée Daniel, mais je suis pressée là ! »

D : »Ah oui ? »

S : « Oui, j'ai un rendez vous important là ! Ca peut attendre demain ? »

D : « Euh oui... »

Daniel ne put rien ajouter d'autre que Sam était déjà partie.

T : « Le Major Carter a un comportement étrange aujourd'hui. »

D : « Ah oui ? »

Daniel allait poser une autre question au jaffa mais lui aussi avait quitté la salle de briefing.

D : « Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ? » se demanda t-il.

Ne trouvant pas la réponse à cette question, il partit faire travailler ses méninges dans son bureau.

Dans un autre bureau, un certain colonel dont il n'est pas nécessaire de mentionner le nom activait un rapport. Il voulait le finir au plus vite pour pouvoir profiter de Sam tranquillement. Au bout d'un moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau.

J : « Entrez ! »

S : « Je peux entrer mon Colonel ? »

J : « Mais faites Major. »

Sam entra et ferma la porte du bureau de Jack.

S : « Tiens ! »

J : « T'as déjà fini ton rapport ? » lui demanda t-il étonné.  
s : « Plus vite fait, plus vite tranquille ! »

Jack sourit.

J : « Tu as des projets pour ce soir ? »

S : « Ca dépend de toi ! »

J : « Bien, tu me laisses deux minutes que je finisse ce satané rapport et on quitte la base. »

S : « Pas de problème ! » dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de Jack.

Une fois son rapport fini, ils quittèrent le bureau de Jack. Ils filèrent chacun dans leurs quartiers, histoire de mettre des tenues civiles.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant les quartiers de Sam, et se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'ascenseur.

S : « Mon Colonel, j'ai oublié quelque chose à l'infirmerie. Ca ne vous dérange pas que l'on fasse un léger détour avant de partir ? »

J : « Non non ! »

Sam se dirigea vers le bureau de Janet et ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer.

S : « Janet, est ce que tu... »

Jan & D : « Oh mon Dieu ! SAM ! » dirent les amants coupés dans leur élan passionnel.

J : « Qu'est ce qui se passe Carter ? » dit Jack en arrivant derrière la jeune femme. « Oh ! » dit-il en voyant les deux docteurs. « Nos doutes sont confirmés. » dit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

S : « En effet mon Colonel. »

J : « Bon, et bien on va vous laisser. »

Sam avisa sa mettre et la récupéra rapidement.

S : « Amusez vous bien ! » dit-elle en quittant le bureau de Janet avec Jack.

Jan : « Elle passe beaucoup trop de temps avec lui. »

D : « Oublie les ! De toute façon, ils l'auraient su un jour ou l'autre. »

Jan : « Tu as raison ! »

D : « Alors, où en étions nous avant que ces deux idiots n'arrivent ? »

Jan : « Je crois qu'on en était quelque part par là ! » dit-elle en reprenant les baisers et les caresses là où elle les avait arrêtés.

Jack et Sam durent se cacher encore un moment, alors que Daniel et Janet affichaient au grand jour leur relation. Ils les enviaient, mais pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient pas demander de dérogation, ce n'était pas encore le moment de parler à Hammond de leur relation.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ils étaient chez Jack, dans son chalet pour être à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Sam était dans les bras de Jack et ils regardaient le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Tout était silencieux, tranquille...

S : « Jack ? »

J : « Oui ? »

S : « Tu crois qu'un jour nous aussi on pourra vivre ensemble au grand jour ? » lui demanda t-elle. « Tu sais comme Daniel et Janet ? »

J : « Ca ne fait aucun doute ! Lors de notre petit saut dans le temps, tu as bien que nous étions ensemble ! »

S : « Oui, je sais... »

J : « A quoi penses tu ? »

S : « A des paroles que mon double a échangé avec Janet. »

J : « Ah oui ? Et que disaient ces dames ? »

S : « Elles parlaient de... »

J : « Oui... »

S : « Tu vas peut être pas le croire mais nous... »

Jack sourit car il se doutait quel était le sujet que Sam voulait aborder mais à cause du passé de Jack, elle n'osait pas en parler.

J : « Allons voir des enfants ! Deux à ce moment là ! »

Sam se tourna vers Jack.

S : « Comment le sais tu ? »

J : « Mon double et moi-même avons eut une discussion et puis j'ai vu des photos sur son bureau... »

S : « Quel genre de photos ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

J : « Des photos de nous avec les enfants... »

Sam sourit.

J : « Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? »

S : « C'est bizarre de parler de nos enfants alors qu'ils ne sont même pas encore là ! » dit Sam sans vraiment réfléchir à ses paroles.

J : « En effet ! » dit Jack pensif. « Il nous faut remédier à ça ! » dit-il sérieusement.  
Sam planta son regard dans celui de Jack. Son Jack lui proposait d'avoir un bébé ? Sam en mourrait d'envie, mais elle n'osait pas lui en parler à cause de Charlie.

S : « Tu es sûr ? »

J : « Absolument ! Pourquoi ? Pas toi ? »

S : « Si si ! Au contraire ! »

J : « Bien alors... » dit-il en collant le buste de Sam contre son torse. « Au travail Carter ! »

S : « A vos ordres mon Colonel. » dit-elle en embrassant passionnément Jack.

Ils partirent ainsi dans un tourbillon de plaisir espérant que bientôt ils seraient trois dans ce chalet.

Le lendemain, Jack fut le premier à se réveiller. Il regarda Sam dormir un instant, puis se saisit de son caleçon et de son t-shirt, et sortit du chalet un moment. Il tenait dans ses mains une photo de lui avec Charlie et Sarah peu de temps avant la mort de son fils. Il avait l'impression d'une certaine façon d'oublier son fils. De son côté, Sam se réveilla seule, et chercha Jack des yeux. Elle le vit dehors et décida de le rejoindre. Au dessus de l'épaule de Jack, Sam vit la photo.

S : « Jack, Chéri ? Dis moi ce qu'il y ? »

J : « Rien. »

S : « Ah non ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

J : « Quoi, »

S : « L'autruche ! Y a quelque chose qui te tracasse et t'as décidé de me le cacher ! Parle moi je t'en prie ! »

J : « Sam... »

S : « S'il te plaît! » dit-elle sur un ton doux.

J : « Je pensais à Charlie. »

S : « Et... »

J : « J'ai l'impression de l'oublier. » avoua t-il.

S : « Jack, tu ne pourras jamais oublier ton fils ! Il est dans ton cœur pour toujours... Et ce n'est pas cet enfant que nous désirons qui prendra la place de Charlie ! C'est impossible Jack ! Notre enfant saura qu'il a eut un grand frère qui est maintenant en sécurité, au ciel. »

J : « Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

S : « Ca c'est une bonne question ! Mais je ne suis pas particulièrement pressée d'en connaître la réponse ! »

J : « Moi non plus, je te rassure tout de suite ! » dit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « Alors comment te sens tu ce matin ? »

S : « Très bien je te remercie. Je serai encore mieux si on était tous les deux enlacés dans ton salon, mais bon... »

J : « Vos désirs sont des ordres Major. » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, enlacés. Jack posa une main sur le ventre de Sam.

J : « Tu crois que le bébé est déjà là ? »

S : « Je ne sais pas. Tu sais, il faut plusieurs tentatives parfois avant que ça ne fonctionne. »

J : « Pas d'accord ! »

S : « Comment ça pas d'accord ? » lui demanda t-elle dubitative.

J : « On est des pros tous les deux et je suis sûr que le bébé est déjà là ! »

S : « On verra bien Jack, elle sera là quand elle le voudra ! »

J : « Elle ? »

S : « Quoi elle ? »

J : « T'as dit elle. »

S : « T'es sûr que j'ai dit elle ? »

J : « Absolument ! »

S : « Ah bon ? »

J : « Pourquoi tu as dit elle ? »

S : « Mais non, j'ai pas dit elle ! »

J : « Sam !!! »

S : « Et bien.... Tu te souviens qu'hier je t'ai parlé de la discussion entre mon double et Janet ? » Jack acquiesça. « Bien, quand elle a parlé des enfants, elle a donné leur nom par ordre chronologique ! »

J : « Dis-moi ! »

S : « Maureen. »

J : « Maureen ? C'est joli. »

S : « Oui je trouve aussi. Et bientôt elle sera suivie de notre petit garçon, Jordan. »

J : « Magnifique ! »

Ils continuèrent à parler de la vie qu'ils allaient avoir avec leurs enfants. Ils essayaient d'imaginer le caractère de leurs enfants, leurs traits physiques.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils rentrèrent dans le Colorado et se rendirent au SG-C pour un briefing.

J : « Bonjour à tous ! »

Sam les salua à son tour et s'assit à son tour à sa place habituelle.

H : « Major, votre père m'a demandé de vous mettre ceci. » lui dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe. « Faites-lui comprendre que sur la porte de mon bureau il y a marqué Général et pas messager ! »

S : « A vos ordres. »

H : « Bien. »

S : « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

H : « Je ne sais pas. »

S : « Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

H : « Non major. »

Sam se posait de nombreuses questions. Pourquoi lui avait il fait parvenir cette enveloppe. Le premier papier qu'elle sortit de l'enveloppe était une lettre de son père. Elle la lut avec beaucoup d'attention. Plus elle avançait dans sa lecture plus son air inquiet faisait place à un air radieux.

J : « Tout va comme vous voulez Major ? » demanda t-il inquiet de la réaction de Sam.

S : « Ca ne pourrait pas aller mieux ! » dit-elle émue en regardant Jack droit dans les yeux.

Elle lui tendit la lettre et il la lut à son tour.

J : « Oh mon Dieu ! »

T : « Ce ne sont que des faux dieux O'Neill ! » dit Teal'c stoïque.

H : « Un problème ? »

S : « Au contraire mon Général ! » dit-elle en lui donnant le deuxième papier. « Avec votre permission. »

H : « Je vous en prie Major ! » dit Hammond sachant très bien ce qu'elle voulait faire à la vue du second papier.

Sam sauta au coup de Jack et l'embrassa passionnément. Ce dernier y répondit sans se faire prier.

D : « Excusez-moi ! » dit l'archéologue totalement dépassé par les évènements.

S : « Qui a parlé ? » demanda Sam en se décollant très légèrement de Jack.

J : « Personne ! » lui répondit ce dernier en reprenant d'assaut les lèvres de sa dulcinée.

D : « HEY ! » cria t-il. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ? »

Aucune réponse du couple ou de Hammond.

D : « HEY MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE CIRQUE !!! » hurla t-il.

J : « Un problème Daniel ? » demanda Jack innocemment.

Daniel avait des envies de meurtre à cet instant précis, on pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

S : « Calmez-vous Daniel, je vais tout vous expliquer. » dit-elle en reprenant sa place tout en gardant la main de Jack dans la sienne.

D : « OK, c'est bon, je suis calme ! »

S : « Jack et... »

D : « Depuis quand vous appelez Jack par son prénom ? »

J : « Daniel, coupez-la encore une fois et je lui ordonne de ne rien vous dire ! »

Daniel se tut.

S : « Donc, comme je le disais avant que vous ne m'interrompiez, Jack et moi sommes ensemble depuis plusieurs mois. Papa est venu me voir et a appris pour nous. Il m'a promis qu'il ne dirait rien. Désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit Général, nous ne voulions pas vous mettre dans une situation inconfortable. » Le Général acquiesça. « Et il semblerait que pendant tout ces mois, papa tirait toutes les ficelles qu'il avait pour nous obtenir cette dérogation. »

J : « Et maintenant à nous la belle vie ! » conclut. Jack. « Vous pouvez parler maintenant Daniel. »

D : « C'est vrai ? »

S : « Oui. »

D : « Dans ce cas là je ne dirais qu'une chose : AMEN !!! Franchement vous y avez mis le temps ! Vous attendiez quoi ? »

J : « Que vous fassiez une nouvelle ascension ! »

D : « Ah ah ah ah ! C'est trop nul ! »

Tous sourirent à cet échange entre Jack et Daniel. Puis tout à coup...

« Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles. Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles. »

J : « C'est quoi encore ça ? Qui va encore me pourrir une soirée tranquille ? » dit-il tout en suivant les autres en salle de contrôle.

H : « Vous recevez un code d'identification ? »

Airman : « Je ne contrôle plus rien mon Général. »

H : « Major Carter s'il vous plaît. »

Sam prit la place de l'airman et s'activa sur le clavier de contrôle de la porte des étoiles. Mais hélas elle ne parvenait à rien.

J : « Sam qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

S : « Je ne sais pas. Je ne parviens pas à reprendre le contrôle de la porte des étoiles. »

H : « Soldats en position ! » dit Hammond par le micro aux soldats qui se tenaient en salle d'embarquement. « Prêt à tirer à mon commandement. »

L'iris s'ouvrit et laissa passer plusieurs personnes.

??? : « Salut ! » dit un jeune homme ;

??? 2 : « Encore un mot et je t'assomme ! » le menaça une jeune femme.

??? 3 : « Lâche-le, c'est pas si grave ! »

??? 2 : « Pas si grave ?!? » s'indigna la jeune femme. « Tu te fous de moi ?!? A cause de sa manie de trop l'ouvrir on a encore failli y rester ! »

??? 4 : « Maureen zen ! On y peut rien si ton frère est comme ton père ! » dit une autre jeune femme.

M : « Ah non ! Ne me faites pas le coup de la génétique ! Attends qu'on rentre à la maison Jordan ! Je te jure que cette fois je vais faire en sorte que les parents te trucident avant que tu n'aies eut le temps de dire Thor ! »

Jo : « Merci de l'attention. »

??? 3 : « Oh calme ! » dit-il en se mettant entre Maureen et Jordan.

M : « Nicolas Jackson tu as trois secondes pour t'écarter de mon chemin ou je passe mes nerfs sur toi ! »

N : « Désolé Jordan, je tiens à la vie ! »

Jo : « C'est rien Nick, je te comprends ! »

??? 4 : « Bon ça suffit maintenant ! » intervint-elle à nouveau.

N : « Vas y Mala ! »

Ma : « Nick tais toi ! Maureen reste calme, ton frère est un idiot. C'est pas sa faute ! Ce n'est qu'un homme ! »

M : « Oui tu as raison. Il ne vaut pas la peine que je m'enflamme. »

J : « Euh excusez moi ! » intervint Jack encore stupéfait par cet échange entre les jeunes.

Tous les membres du SG-C n'avaient soufflé mot et avaient observé la scène ne sachant comment réagir face à ça.

M : « Salut tout le monde ! Désolée de débarquer comme ça sans crier gare ! »

N : « Euh... vous pourriez pas leur dire de pointer leurs armes ailleurs s'il vous plaît ? C'est dangereux ces trucs là ! »

SG-1 et le Général Hammond descendirent dans la salle d'embarquement.

M : « Salut ! »

J : « Heu salut ! »

N : « On est quand ? »

S : « Fin 2003. »

Jo : « Bon bah c'est bon ! »

M : « Attends-toi ! On est bien en octobre ? » demanda-t-elle à Sam.

S : « Oui. »

M : « Vous avez eu la jolie lettre ? »

S : « Oh que oui ! »

M : « C'est bon, nous pouvons leur dire qui nous sommes. »

J : « C'est gentil ça alors ! Alors vous êtes... »

M : « Maureen Carter O'Neill, US Air Force. »

Jo: « Jordan Carter O'Neill, US Air Force. »

N : « Nicolas Fraiser Jackson, US Air Force. »

Ma : « Mala, jaffa au service de la Tau'ri."

M, Jo, N & Ma : « Bonjour les parents ! »

Hammond observait les quatre jeunes gens qui se tenaient devant lui. La relève du SG-C était assurée, se disait-il.

D : « Vous restez avec nous combien de temps ? »

N : « Quelques secondes. »

J & D : « Pardon ? »

M : « Notre petit voyage dans le temps a été causé par une surcharge sur la porte... » commença Maureen.

Ma : « ... et comme il va y avoir une éruption solaire dans trente secondes... » continua-t-elle.

N : « On ne peut pas rester. » finit-il.

Jo : « Désolé. »

Maureen se tourna vers la porte et l'actionna avec une sorte de bracelet.

M : « Maintenant ! » dit-elle aux autres.

Ces derniers passèrent la porte en lançant un dernier coup d'œil à leurs parents.

M : « Eh maman ! »

S : « Oui ? »

M : « Commence à te ménager ! » dit-elle alors qu'elle franchissait la porte.

Jack se rapprocha de Sam, et il prit cette dernière dans ses bras alors que la porte des étoiles se désactivait.

J : « Notre avenir est déjà là ! » dit-il en déposant délicatement une de ses mains sur l'abdomen de Sam.

S : « Oui... elle est là... » dit Sam émue.

Jack et Sam se regardaient amoureusement droit dans les yeux. A présent que tout interdit était levé, ils savaient que leur destin ne dépendait plus que d'eux à présent et que l'avenir qui s'ouvrait devant eux était plus que prometteur ! Ils avaient fait un grand pas un avant, et cette fois zéro en arrière !

**Fin !**

AMEN !!! Je l'ai fini ! C'est ma première fic depuis que je suis à Lyon ! Alors kikoo à tous les lyonnais !

Et, comme d'hab, je ne suis pas contre pleins de mails, quitte à faire exploser me boite mail !!!

Gros bisous à tous les gaters et bientôt pour d'autres aventures romantiques Sam/Jack !

Dinou


End file.
